Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 18: Marshall's Story
Chapter 18: Marshall's Story (The * means everything after it is a flashback.) "It all started when we all arrived at Pup Training Camp. Everyone already had gotten their camp partner, and we were all pitching our tents..." Marshall began. * "I can't wait to build our tent Rocks!" a young Marshall said jumping up and down. "Me too!" Rocks replied. Unfortunately, after some time had passed, every pup got a tent but Marshall and Rocks. "I'm sorry Marshall and Rocks, but we are one tent short," one of the Pup Masters said. "So this means we won't have a tent to sleep in?" Marshall asked in concern before he started to whine. "Well, the only way we could give you a tent is if you made one. Luckily, we'll help you!" the Pup Master replied. "Okay, but how do we make a tent?" Rocks asked. The Pup Master then told them to wait as he went to go get supplies. Soon, he arrived back with some rope, small wooden poles, and a bunch of old white bed sheets. "See if you could make a tent out of these things," the Pup Master suggested. Marshall and Rocks smiled. "Thank you Pup Master!" the two pups replied before grabbing the items and going to set up their tent. The were able to figure out how to use the rope and small wooden poles for support, but no they had to figure out the bed sheets. "What if we tied them up?" Marshall asked as he showed two sheets tied up by the corners. "Maybe. But if we don't cover the opening in the sheets, rain could get in the tent. I don't know if glue or tape would work. Maybe duct tape?" Rocks replied. Marshall just gave his friend a confused look. "Duck tape? How do you make tape from a duck?" Marshall asked. Rocks laughed. "I don't know. Maybe the Pup Master could help!" Rocks suggested. Marshall agreed, and they went over to get help. It turns out that none of their ideas would work. So, the Pup Master helped sow the old white bed sheets together to make four separate, big, white sheets. After thanking the Pup Master, Marshall and Rocks got to work. Rocks and Marshall used one of the four big white sheets for the floor part of the tent, and another sheet for the main part of their tent. The sheet made a triangle shape as the sheet hung due to the ropes and sticks that were used to hold up the tent. Marshall and Rocks then used the two other big, white bed sheets to cover the opening to the tent. Luckily for them, the sheets all stayed in place. The two pups then asked the Pup Master what his thoughts were, and the Pup Master agreed that it was a good tent. The Pup Master then carefully sowed one of the two big sheets to the floor and main sheet of the tent, and helped make sure the 'sheet tent' was all good. After putting the zipper on the remaining white bed sheet - which was now the opening and exiting part of the tent, Marshall and Rocks were all set. "Hey Rocks, would you like to go in our sheet tent?" Marshall asked. "Sure," Rocks replied. The two pups then went inside of their sheet tent, amazed and happy with what they had made. After hugging, laughing and being silly inside of their sheet tent, Marshall and Rocks came out of their tent and went to go get their supplies. Soon, both Marshall and Rocks were inside of their tent getting their stuff ready. Little did they know that a pup named Shawn was watching them. "Sleeping bags are all set!" Rocks said before turning to Marshall. "Okay. Flashlights and bags are all set too!" Marshall replied to Rocks. Back outside, Shawn grabbed the stick with the rope attached to it that was keeping the back of the sheet tent up, and pulled it out! In an instant, the back of the sheet tent caved in, and with no support to help with the other stick and rope in the front the sheet tent, the front side of the sheet tent gave up, and the whole white bed sheet tent collapsed on top of Marshall and Rocks! "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help!" the two young pups cried out in surprise as their white bed sheet tent fell on top of them, trapping them underneath. "Ahhhhhhhh! Marshall help! Marshall? Where are you buddy?" the young Rocks exclaimed, trying to find his way out. "Help!!! Rocks! Help me! G-Get me outta here!" young Marshall cried out as he struggled under the white sheets. The poor pup looked like two little ghosts while they were stuck inside of their sheet tent. Eventually, they got out and set the tent back up again. While they did that however, they didn't notice Shawn giggling in the bushes behind them. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 19: Stuck in a Tree